


Her Surprise

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abused by parents, Broken, Damaged, Depression, Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Feeling of worthless, Forgotten Birthday, Jensen’s a sweetie, NSFW, Panic Attack, Reader feels alone, Supportive Jensen, Surprise Birthday Party, Thoughts of Suicide, body image hate, emotionally abused, explicit sex scene, feeling of being nothing, feeling of no one cares, overwieght reader, physically abused, self doubt, self hate, talk of attempted suicides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The Reader thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday and feels like she is alone and broken. She has thoughts of hurting herself but finds a reason to live. When she gets home she gets more than one surprise. Are they good or do they hurt her more?





	Her Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader gets more than one surprise for her birthday. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this for my birthday which was yesterday here in Australia. I realised that I share the same birthday as Jared Padalecki. Anyway this is my birthday story I seem to write since joining Archive. I hope you like it? 
> 
> Please do not read as there is mentions of suicide and depression. Your health is more important than my story. Please take care of yourself first. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> Danneel isn’t in this story I imagine she’s married to someone else. Definitely no hate towards Danneel. It’s just a story. 
> 
> Sorry if I left any tags off. 
> 
> Comments are encouraged and appreciated.

"Yes it’s my birthday again and I feel so alone. Not one person wished me a happy birthday today not even my closest friends. I always remember their birthday and always wish them a happy day but they always forget mine. 

I know life is busy and people have things to do but does it hurt just one of them to say a quick happy birthday. I guess I’ve never really being that important to them.

Maybe I should I don’t know end it no one seems to care anyway. No I have one who loves me for me unconditionally and I couldn’t leave him alone.

So I’m driving home as the tears slip out of my eyes as I wiped them away. I feel worthless, a nobody, and nothing to no one. As I drive into my driveway it’s dark as I expected it to be. They are all probably out having a good time together and I’m as usual ignored and alone. I look at my face in the mirror as I dry my eyes. They are red and puffy but no to bad.

I get out the car and head inside the house once I find the key I turn the lock and there waiting for me is my family he always meets me at the door as I bend down and pick him up and give him a hug. “Hey Giz, you hungry little man?” I ask him.

He licks my face with his tongue as he gives me a bark. I hold him close as I walk into the lounge room as I was about to turn the lights on. I hear surprise as the lights come on.

I jump with fright and almost drop my dog, he starts to growl at the people but I tell him to be quiet as I look around their standing in front of me are all my friends every single one of them.

My best friend Pauline, her nickname is Pauley comes over and said, “you didn’t think we would forget did you?”

“I um thought,” “you did didn’t you,” she said as I shook my head yes, she gives me a hug and whispers we have a surprise for you.

I look around and the people parted like the red sea and I almost lost it standing in front of me was Jensen fucking Ackles. I put my dog down before I dropped him from shaking so much as he walks towards me. He’s smiling and he looks fucking incredible.

I’m fucking dumb struck as my jaw hit the floor. I had to blink several times as I didn’t think he was really there as I just look at him. He looked shy and awkward as he rubs his hand at the back of his neck.

He said, “Hi, I’m Jensen!”

He has his hand out for me to shake as I’m froze in the spot so he decides he would move closer to me and kiss me softly on the lips. Everyone was wolf whistling as he pulled me closer still until our bodies were touching. He moved his mouth over mine as he continued to kiss me for a few seconds.

He finally pulled away and I say, “fuck that was awesome.”

He laughed as he said, “Happy birthday Y/N,” I felt the heat rising to my face as I now realised everyone saw Jensen kiss me.

I go to hid my face in embarrassment when Jensen grabs my hands and holds them. He just looks at me with adoring eyes. I love his beautiful olive green eyes as I notice some specks of brown too. I knew then everything was right with the world.

“Jensen,” I ask.

“Um,” he replied.

“How come your here?”

He looked a little hurt when I said, “no, it’s a dream come true really but how did you um, know it was my birthday and I never thought you would ever come here,” as I gestured to my place.

His face broken out into a smile which reached his eyes. “Well your friend over there send me a letter a few months back telling me everything that has happened in your life and she asked if I could come as your our number one fan plus I flew in early before the convention on the weekend.”

“Oh God, she didn’t…,” “afraid so I’ve seen all your supernatural collection.”

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Hey don’t be it’s nice to know we have fans like you out there.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“You don’t think it’s strange I have your picture framed by my bed?”

“Of course it’s a little weird but no,” as he chuckles.

Pauley comes over and said, “we weren’t  sure if Jensen could make it in time due to filming but he got in only a hour ago.”

“What you’ve been here an hour,” and then the lights clicked on that’s why she left work early was to go get Jensen. I turned to her and say, “you bitch you could have warned me.”

“No sweetie,” with a sweet innocent smile, “then it wouldn’t have been a surprise silly,” as she bops my nose for good measure. 

Jensen laughed and I grabbed her hugging her tight, “thank you I love all of it. I did think you all forgotten I was ….,” I didn’t finish she knew what I was thinking.

“Hey have I ever forgot your birthday.”

“No not normally. I just thought with everything that has happened you might have been to busy and forgotten.”

“We are friends for ever and I wouldn’t do that to you not after what you’ve been threw babe.” A tear slipped down my face as she wipes it away. “Come let’s get this party started shall we.” As she turns the music up and pulls me over to the table with the alcohol on it. I shook my head no as Jensen grabs a beer and asks me to dance with him after taking a quick sip.

Boy could he move those hips and shake that firm ass. The music changed to a slow dance as some of my male friends wanted to dance but Jensen had grabbed hold of me and wasn’t letting go. I smiled at them and shrugged my shoulders as they walked away. I wasn’t never popular with my male friends they liked Pauley better but all of a sudden I was everyone’s choice for a dance.

Jensen was swaying me as he had his hand resting in the small of my back as his other arm was around my waist. He smelt so nice it was intoxicating as I swayed with him.

He whispers, “you smell like vanilla and lavender.”

I giggled as I was just thinking he smelt like musk. Very sexy I could get used of this.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you Jensen but a manly musk.”

He pulls back to see my eyes and winks at me. Fuck I’m so gone he so bloody handsome.

“Can we go somewhere to talk away from the crowd and noise Y/N?”

“Sure,” as I grabbed his hand and lend him out to the balcony through the window doors. It was a nice night you could see every star in the sky. He looked and said, “you can’t see the stars where I live to many lights.”

“Star light, star bright, I wish I may I wish I might, wish this wish tonight,” as a shooting star flamed across the sky.

“What did you wish for beautiful lady.”

“Oh I can’t tell you that it won’t come true. But I can say one wish has come true.”

“Really a wish came true I wonder what the wish was? Maybe to have a big giant party? Or just I don’t know for me to come here.”

“Will Mr Ackles Sir you will never know,” with a wink.

He laughs a deep throaty laugh and throws his whole body into it. Jensen returns to looking at the sky as he starts telling me the constellations in the sky. I watch his hand move across the sky when he stopped and said, “this one is your star Y/N. What should we name it?”

I blushed and said, “no, I’m not important enough to have a star Jensen.”

“Hey please call me Jay and your important to me so let’s name this sucker.”

I thought about when Jensen said, “I think we will call it Super Babe after the most beautiful girl here.”

“I don’t feel beautiful, I’ve never felt beautiful but thank you for saying so.”

“Don’t put yourself down Baby.”

“What did you call me?”

“Baby, hope you don’t mind?”

“No, no one has ever called me that before,” as tears filled my eyes as I blinked them back. “I was never a Baby I was always a fat loser or a good for nothing no hoper.”

“They were all dicks they don’t see you how I see you Baby.”

I was just about to ask him how he saw me when Pauley came out and said, “it’s presents and cake time Y/N.”

Jensen had hold of my hand as we walked inside to the table. The music started as Jensen alone sang me happy birthday and everyone joined in the chorus. I felt so overwhelmed but all this I didn’t know I was starting to have a panic attack. I felt my knees started to give out as my breathing was coming in short pants. I could hear Pauley and Jensen as I was lifted and taken to my room away from everyone.

Jensen had a wet cloth and was talking to me quietly when I finally registered his voice as I slowly came back to him. Pauley had left to quiet everyone down.

“Jensen,” I said in a hoarse voice as he puts some water to my mouth. “What happened?”

“You had a panic attack. I thought I was going to lose you there Baby.”

“Panic attack, lose me,” as I realised Jensen was worried and he cared for me.

I turned to look into his worries green eyes as I could see the unshed tears as one falls down his face. I wipe it away as he leans into my hand and I rub his face.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I felt a little overwhelmed with everything and I guess it set off a panic attack. I haven’t had one since —-“ I stopped as he knew what happened that caused the others.

He kisses my palm as he said, “You’re safe now and I won’t let anything bad happen to you again you hear me.”

“Yes, but you’re leaving in a few days right for the convention.”

“I don’t need to be there until Saturday so we have a few days together. I want to give you this I was going to give it to you on the balcony under the stars but here will do too.”

He pulls out a jewellery box from his jacket as I look at it. He places it in my hands which are shaking so bad I almost drop the box. He holds my hands to steady them as he helps me open the box. Sitting inside is this beautiful bracelet which was engraved and had real diamonds around it. He pulls the bracelet out and he shows me the engraving it said, “Always keep fighting. You are not alone, love Jay.”

He places it around my wrist as I cry in his arms and sob out an thank you.

“It’s alright I’m here I will always be here for you Baby.”

I hiccuped in his arms as he held me tight he had pulled me down so we were lying on the bed together with me wrapped protectively in his arms. I had stopped crying when I remembered something Jensen said earlier on the balcony.

“Jay before you said, “you see me differently to everyone else, how?”

“I see you as a beautiful woman. To me your a strong, caring, loveable lady. I see what’s inside and your beautiful inside as well as out. I don’t see the scars and pain I see how you have made it through and still fighting the fight to me that’s why your so special and you are gorgeous.”

Giz choose that time to come up in the bed between us as he parks his butt in between us as we both pat him. He’s looking at me and he knows I’m upset he has been a great gift to me this past year. He comfort me when no one else would he gave me hugs and cuddles when I needed them most. I moved him so I was hugging him as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then he kissed Jensen too.

I laughed as I said, “he likes you Jay. This is Giz my amazing little dog with a big heart.”

“Hi ya Giz, I’m Jensen and yeah it seems so and guess what I love hearing you laugh.”

There was a knock on the door as Pauley yelled, “alright to come in?”

Giz barked as she opened the door. Jensen and I were still lying together on my bed.

“Are you up to the cake and presents now Babe.”

“I guess so,” as I go to move and Jensen said, “give her a minute then we will be out ok Pauley.”

She smiles as she answers, “sure Jensen,” and closes the door.

He turns to me and said, “I came here today as I felt like I knew you from the letter Pauley send me. She explained everything that had happened to you and I felt for you. I knew if I could maybe make your life a little better by being here then I would. What I wasn’t expecting which hit me like a ton of bricks is how much I really like you and how I want to make you happy everyday of your life.”

“But you don’t know me Jay.”

“Can I confess something while we are here?”

“Sure your not married or have a girlfriend?”

“No, nothing like that promise. You have that picture of me by your bed. The letter Pauley send me,” as he pulls it out of his jacket was crumbled like it had been read a lot of times.

“How many times have you read this?”

“I’ve read it every day since I received it a few months ago sometimes twice a day. I felt closer to you even though we had never meant. Your pain and heartbreak became mine as well. I wanted to make you feel better no matter what it took.”

 

He handed me the letter to look at as I read it. Pauley had told him everything about how my parents abused me physically and mentally my whole life and then they were killed with my twin sister. She was the only person who I loved and I lost her. I was so broken I tried to kill myself wasn’t the first time as I have tried multiple times over the years as I absently rub my wrist. He notices and gently rubs his finger over the scars. There are other scars too mental scars which weren’t so easily fixed. I was in all intents and purposes a broken damage person but he still wanted to help me.

She had lay it all out to him in this multi page epic letter. I never knew she had done this as she was always there for me too but I guess she has seen how broken I really am.

 Jensen holds the letter between my hands and said, “I think I’m in love with you Y/N.”

“What, no you can’t be I’m too damage and broken Jensen.”

“Look I know what I’m getting myself into. I don’t care all I know is I want to be here for you forever.”

He dips his head so he’s lips hover about mine waiting for permission to kiss me. He gently eases his lips on mine it’s slow and warm. He bites my lip gently as I open for his warm tongue as he explores my mouth. I whimper as he deepens the kiss until he’s lying on top of me. He hand is pulling my hair back as his thumb rubs my cheek. My hands has gone and gripped his nice firm ass as I squeeze and he bucks on me and growls with surprise. His other hand is moving between us as he is putting it between the buttons of my work shirt as he rests his warm hand on my breast.

There was a knock on the door, Pauley shouted, “Y/N Babe people are waiting!”

Jensen pulls away but is stroking my hair as I yell back breathless, “Ok Pauley we are coming now.”

His eyes haven’t left mine since we broke the kiss and he kisses me again before he raises an eyebrow. “This is not over Baby, not by a long shot.”

He rolls off the bed and helps me up and I straighten my clothes. My eyes have a glazed over look of happiness as my lips were swollen and red from our incredibly hot kissing.

Jensen’s eyes sparkled as he looks at me. We walk out hand in hand as they cheer. We walk over to the table with the cake as I blew the candles out as they all sang happy birthday this time.

Pauley cut the cake and passed it out to the ones who had early start to work. I thank them all for coming as I walked them out.

Jensen had grabbed another beer and was drinking it as he helped clean up.

It was 2am when Pauley finally left and I thanked her for the party and Jensen.

“Have fun, by the way his in to you, you know.”

“Go on. I love you.”

“Love you too talk tomorrow. Enjoy your night,” with a wink.

I laughed as I shut the door as Giz was asleep on the lounge. Jensen had taken his jacket off with his sleeves rolled up on his shirt as he was still cleaning up the bottles which were scattered everywhere.

“Leave it I will clean it up tomorrow.”

 

I picked up a bit of cake and was picking bits off when Jensen walked over ever so slowly his eyes never leaving my mouth. As I licked the icing I pulled some off for him and he opens his mouth as I put it in their. He grabs my fingers as he licks them clean.

“Hum chocolate fudge frosting nice.”

I was about to put some in my mouth when he stops me and grabs a piece and starts to feed it to me. He pops a bit in my mouth as he keeps his fingers there for me to lick the icing off. I get a bit on my lip as he leans down to lick it off. I could feel his tongue passing over my lips as he presses down into a kiss. The cake is forgot as he lifts me so I’m straddling his waist as he deepens the kiss. Chocolate cake and frosting going over us both. He didn’t care as he carries me to my room and has me pinned to the wall as I moved against him. Fuck is this real I think as I can’t believe I’m about to fuck Jensen Ackles.

He pulls back as he has me resting on his hip with my back against the wall as he pulls my work shirt off buttons go flying everywhere. I look at him as he rubs his hands across my long hair.

“Nice long hair, sweet smelling like apples,” he pulls my hair back gently as he attacks my pulse point as he nips at my neck. I’m moaning obscenely as he continues his assault. He sucks a mark on my neck as I wasn’t surprised.

He kisses my collar bone as he lifts me to reach my breast as he kisses me through my bra.

I could feel him under me he was getting hard as my hand is holding onto his shoulder for support. But I knew he will want more so I said in a husky voice, “bed.”

He grunted as he moved us toward the bed. He broke contact for a few seconds as he laid me down and he pulled my shoes off as he kicked his off.

He climbs on as he asks, “Can I touch you Baby?”

I nodded but he said, “say the words Y/N.”

“Yes Jay touch me please. Oh god please.”

His hand travels down my body across my waist to my most private area. He looks me in the eyes to see if it was definitely alright. He saw what he needed as he pulls my skirt, panties and shoes off.

“Jay,” I murmur as he touches my heat. It’s hot and very wet as he opens my legs.

“Wow Baby you smell nice, I bet you taste even better,” as he swipes his tongue up my slit. I almost come off the bed as the sensation was arousing me more.

“So wet for me Babe. Let’s see how tight you are,” as he puts a finger inside my clit and rubs gently.

“Jesus your tight.”

“Jay need more,” I panted out my flesh was getting heated and I knew I wasn’t going to last long but Jensen took it slow.

He adds another finger and scissor them to open me more for his cock. He had three fingers in me when the pressure was building inside me as he hit my sweet spot. It felt like a coil about to snap.

“Jay I’m almost there. I going to,” He could feel I was close as my body tighten around his fingers as I screamed his name as I squirted my orgasm. It was the first time I have ever squirted when I asked Jensen did I pee.

He said, “no, you squirted when you orgasm have you never.”

The look on my face told him everything and he knew he will have to do this more often.

He moved up to kiss me as I taste myself on his lips as his tongue danced with mine. I ripped his shirt from his body as I kissed his chest and licked around his nipple. His hand was stroking my head as he moaned.

I kissed his waist as I headed lower. I went to undo his pants but he stopped me as he smiled a pained smile.

“Better let me it’s a bit tight down there.”

He climbed off the bed as he slowly undid the zipper when it was down he breathed a little easier. I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding. He pulled them down as his boxers came with them.

He kicked off his shoes and his pants followed in a heap on the floor. I just looked at him he was standing there letting me take in my fill when he walks over to the bed.

He climbs on next to me as he rubs his finger down my cheek.

“Jay condom.”

“Um, I don’t have any, I didn’t want to be presumptuous about us you know.”

I smiled as he never planned on having sex with me as I lean over to the drawer next to my bed and looked for an condom. Luckily we found one still useable.

“Wow you don’t have a lot of guys over do you.”

“No, why?”

“Lack of condoms Baby.”

“Oh, yeah I don’t really entertain men here much. It’s not if they would want me.”

“Hey I want you, don’t you want me to love you Baby.”

“Jay you will be my first in a long time.”

“I will go slow,” as he kisses me again. Something different about this kiss it was like he put everything into it he had. His heart and soul was in that one kiss. Then I knew I was falling in love with him. Fuck maybe I’ve always been in love with him.

He moves his hand down to my heat to see if I was ready for him as he rolls on the condom. He moves above me and asks me again, “Are you sure?”

“Yes Jay, I’m sure.”

He pushes in slowly as not to hurt me and I adjust to the intrusion. He had opened me up but I still felt myself stretching open for him. He pushes all the way in as I let out a sharp cry.

“Are you alright? Fuck I didn't hurt you?”

“No, I’m alright Jay, it just hurt for a second.”

He kisses me as he moves above me. He pulls out and pushes back in as we find our rhythm together.

We are both panting as our flesh were hot and burning as we moved together as one. Yes I never thought a gorgeous man like Jensen would want me but fuck here we are making love.

He breathing was coming in short pants as he adjusts his angle and hits my sweet spot every thrust in.

I moaned loudly as he growled in the back of his throat fuck that was the most sexy sound I have ever heard.

I was getting close as I tighten around him when he stops inside me. I look at him as he looks at me his eyes saying so much to me. He kisses me as he pushes me over the edge as I scream his name and his follows a second after as he grunts his release. We were both panting heavily as he falls on top of me and I gladly took his weight. I rubbed my fingers through his wet hair as his breathing settles. He was still inside me as he finally pulls out and lies down next to me. He pulls the condom off and ask, “where to put it.” I grab the bin by my bed and he tossed in there. He then pulls me into his body as he spoons me. I felt a shiver as he asks, “Are you cold Baby.”

“No, I’m just happy,” he leans over and pulls the covers over us to keep us warm. As we snuggle against each other.

I say a simple, “Thank you.”

He smiles and kisses me on the neck as he softly sings happy birthday again.

I have to admit this has been the best fucking birthday ever nothing will top this one ever. I could hear Jensen’s breathing settle as he falls asleep with me wrapped in his arms. I smile as I fall asleep soon after as my wish finally came true.

Tomorrow is another day and we shall see what will happen. But for now Jensen was here with me in my bed and we are together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my birthday story maybe one day I will get to meet Jensen but for now I can only dream. 
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos. Much appreciated as a writer. Thank you until the next story.


End file.
